Tears of a Whelp
by Brieze
Summary: COMPLETE, SLASH NONCON JACK/WILL Jack's drinking increases and becomes abusive. Will's caught in the storm... Warning:
1. Dirty whelp!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunatly, do not own Jack Sparrow or Will Turner or any other pirate, but I would love to own Johnny and Orlando!  
  
Warning: Abuse, swearing, rape (later chapters) and Ooc-ness. .  
  
~~  
  
Tears of a Whelp  
  
~~  
  
"Bloody whelp!" Jack yelled, backhanding Will across the face, sending the boy falling to the ground. Will winced, bringing his hand to the cut Jack's rings had made. "Serves ya right! Listen to me next time!"  
  
Will winced again noticed the cut bleeding. He sighed and picked himself off the ground. The crew just stared as the boy headed to his quarters.  
  
No one asked, no one told. That was the rule on the Black Pearl now-a-days. Will had joined the crew of the Black Pearl five months before that moment. He had left Port Royal and everything and everyone he knew for the feel of the sea air. To become a pirate. He had finally squared with the fact that pirate blood ran through his veins.  
  
But now he had doubts. The captain, Jack Sparrow, had welcomed him happily to the ship and to his crew, but things had changed in the months he had been there. Jack drank more and more. Much more than what he used to before Will went aboard. As Jack's drinking increased, Will noticed, he became more violent and quick-tempered. Nothing like the Jack Will had met and dueled with in his blacksmith shop.  
  
It was strange. Will had also noticed that no one else got the back of Jack's hand. Only the 'bloody whelp.' Will shook his head, grabbing a small box of bandages from under his bed. He cleaned and bandaged the wound, taking care not to cause too much more pain for himself.  
  
Will sighed and sat on his bed, thinking. 'I don't even remember what I did to deserve that one,' he thought to himself. 'Oh yes! I missed a bloody spot in my scrubbing. God forbid!' Will scowled. 'Bloody capt'n! Him and his damned drinking! It's either going to kill him or me! Which ever decides to come first.' He sighed again, and decided it would be in his best interest to get back to scrubbing the deck. Wouldn't want another cut, because the one he just received would surly leave a scar.  
  
~  
  
The rest of the day had gone on without incident. No one pissed anyone off, and Will kept to himself, scrubbing as told to do. He sighed, which was becoming a recurring habit for the boy, as he reached the last bit of area to scrub.  
  
The sun was already setting on the horizon when Will finished his chore. He stood on the bow of the Pearl, staring out into the open. He had learned to love the sea and all it was. He could stand and watch the water ripple and wave all day and into the night. Little did he know, that moment would be his last moment to look at the one thing he loved.  
  
~~  
  
Well well. Lil' ole' me decided to write a PotC fanfic. ^^ I really hope you like. I've only seen the movie once and a half. ^^;; Anyway. That was a really short 1st chapter. This fic isn't going to be too long, so you won't have to worry about my lack of updating. Anyway! Please R&R!!! 


	2. Had fun, mate!

Tears of a Whelp  
  
--  
  
Last Moment  
  
--  
  
Will sighed heavily. The night was a gloomy one. He stared dejectedly out to the horizon. His recent cut was stinging horribly. He shook his head and leaned on the side of the boat lazily. He looked up to the sky, hoping to see the bright twinkle of stars, but his eyes we greeted by only darkness.  
  
"Well, well, well!" a voice came from behind the boy. Will turned quickly, his eyes locking on a certain drunk pirate's. "If it isn't the whelp! Ye should be sleepin'."  
  
"So should you, captain," Will shot back, turning back around to look at the water. He could hear Jack's wobbly footsteps coming closer.  
  
"Dun ya turn ye back to me!" Jack slurred, grabbing Will by the shoulder and spinning him around. Will could smell the abhorrent stench of liquor on the captain's breath as he leaned forward, giving Will a toothy grin.  
  
Making a noise of disgust, Will pulled out of Jack's grip and began to walk back to his quarters. Unfortunately, Jack would have nothing of the sort. He quickly snatched Will wrist and pulled him back, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Now, now! Don' be runnin' away from yer capt'n!" Jack said, looking down on the boy. He gave him a sly smirk and went to the ground, straddling Will. The blacksmith's eyes widened when Jack leaned forward, pressing a harsh kiss on his lips.  
  
Will struggled violently, trying to get away from the drunk, but to no avail. Jack was somehow far stronger than Will, and that made him nervous. Jack gave Will a drunken grin, running his hands along Will's body.  
  
"Stop it, Jack!" he said, trying with all his might to get Jack off of him. Jack merely smirked and rubbed, slightly rough, against Will's groin. Will groaned at Jack's ministrations.  
  
"From the look's o' it, I'm not th' onl' one 'njoyin' this!" Jack slurred, flashing Will a drunken smirk. The boy scowled at the drunk pirate.  
  
"Don't do this!" Will whimpered when Jack unsheathed a dagger from his boot and cut at the boys clothing.  
  
"Ah, but I will! 'Cos I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow!" he laughed, slicing what was left of Will's pants. He then decided: 'Hell! The whelp's nekked! My turn!' He smirked a wildly lustful smirk and stripped himself of his clothing, not before tying a cold, shivering, and frightened Will to a pole.  
  
"Please, Jack! Don't do this!" Will pleaded, a single tear escaping, trailing down his pale skin. Jack shook his head, finished stripping himself, and straddled the boy.  
  
"Now now, luv. No need to werry yer lit'l head! I'ma jus' gon pound ya raw!" Jack took a hearty laugh before ravishing the younger boy's lips.  
  
Will struggled wildly, yet to no avail. With his hands tied above his head, and Jack being significantly stronger than he was, he had no chance. 'No /bloody/ chance whatsoever!' Will thought. Suddenly, to Will's undesired surprise, Jack rubbed his hardness against the boy's tumultuously.  
  
"Doesn't that feel good?" Jack groaned, thrusting harder. Will writhed in a mixture of disgrace and pleasure at the captain's ministrations. He couldn't help the tears that began to travel in never- ending trails down his pale cheeks or the unwelcome, humiliating pleasure being brought upon him by the one person he had trusted with everything he had. He loved the captain, and look what was happening now.  
  
Jack moaned loudly, a yelled out Will's name as he came. Will, who had been close to coming, whimpered unexpectantly when Jack decreased the friction. Jack looked at the boy, amused. Will was a mess, and he hadn't even experienced the real embarrassment yet. His face was covered in tears, his eyes puffy, his wrists were raw from the rope digging into them. Jack just laughed.  
  
"Now's time for th' real FUN!" Jack exclaimed, his hands snaking their way down the Will's ass. Will shivered from the cold, watching the captain in surrender and hate, trying to anticipate his next move. But Will, being as innocent as he was, never suspected.  
  
Jack let out a throaty growl as he shoved his index and second fingers into the unsuspecting boy. Will cried out in sudden pain as the captain thrust his two fingers in and out of the boy hastily. Jack moaned at the thought of what he was about to do to the boy. He was so tight around Jack's fingers, making him harder than he ever would have thought.  
  
Jack scissored his fingers again, before pulling from the boy and flipping him around, pulling him to his knees. He positioned himself over Will's entrance. He smirked wildly before pounding into the boy.  
  
Will screamed. He screamed so loud, it would have awoken the dead, had there been any around to wake. Jack moaned loudly. 'Virgin... heh...' he thought, thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder. He loved the feel of the boy around him. So tight. So... not used. So..........Virgin. Just the way he liked them.  
  
Will cried streams, rivers, lakes, and if he had been given a chance, oceans. It hurt so badly. Nothing could have ever prepared him for that. Nothing. All he could do was scream, cry, beg for mercy, and curse whatever god was showing him a hell he would never survive.  
  
Jack let out a last loud moan before he came inside the boy. No-one had been as good as Will had been. He lazily pulled from the boy, spinning him and dropping him to his back. He loved the sight that laid before him. Will's eyes were puffier than they had been, his cheeks wet with more tears, and his lip was bloody from Will biting it. Jack loved it. He was given some perverse joy in seeing the one person who had ever trusted him as much as Will did such pain.  
  
But he wasn't in enough...  
  
Jack thought for a moment, watching Will sob, until he spied a bright glint of light in the corner of his eyes. A dagger. That could be of some use.  
  
Lazily, he snatched it up and brought it to Will's bare stomach. He loved how the bright metal glinted in the moon light that shown upon them. He slowly ran the knife along the whimpering boy's stomach, making a painfully deep cut. Will let out a cry of pain, but wasn't very loud. His voice was raspy from all the former screaming. Jack smirked, running the blade against the skin several times, each swipe deeper than the first.  
  
Jack, making one last slice, sat back to admire his work. Across Will's stomach, Jack's name was carved. Blood flowed freely from the wounds like rivers. Jack smiled again and laid beside the boy.  
  
"I 'ad fun, young William!" Jack said, closing his chocolate brown eyes. "'Ope you did, too!" With that... He fell asleep, leaving a dying Will by his side.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Tha's ALL folks!! ^^ Sorry I couldn't post it on Saturday... My mother and I took a trip to Ohio. But I hope you liked! I don't particularly like it, but that's just me. I hate everything I write. * shrugg* Oh well. Please review! * huggles* Luv ya! 


End file.
